memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Frontier (episode)
The Borg try to reassimilate Seven of Nine to use her knowledge of the Voyager crew to assimilate humanity. Summary Log Entries * Field notes, USS Raven * Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2375 Memorable Quotes "I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel lucky today." : - Captain Janeway "Now this is how I prefer the Borg... in pieces." : - Captain Janeway to Commander Chakotay looking at the Borg debris in the cargo bay. "It's impossible to offend a mindless drone." : - Seven of Nine "They left behind their trivial, selfish lives, and they've been reborn with a greater purpose. We've delivered them from chaos into order." "Comforting words. Use them next time instead of 'Resistance is futile.' You may elicit a few volunteers." : - The Borg Queen and Seven of Nine, on the assimilation of 300,000 new drones "There are three things to remember about being a starship captain: keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship, and never abandon a member of your crew." : - Captain Janeway, to Naomi Wildman Background Information * Susanna Thompson previously played Lenara Kahn in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * The stardates given in the flashback scenes for the work done on the Raven appear to correspond to only a few months, not the several years that Annika and her parents were chasing the Borg. Given the incongruities present in the stardate system, however, little can be derived from this. * The transporter effect used in the flashback scenes corresponds with the effect used in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Seven is seen in her purple-tone jumpsuit for the first time in this episode. * "Dark Frontier" was included in the 2006 DVD box set ''Star Trek'': Fan Collective - Borg. * The Queen states that Seven of Nine was the only Borg to return to a state of individuality. She seems to have either forgotten or neglected Locutus, as well as Hugh and any of the Borg that followed him in the events of Descent. It's possible that she did not count Locutus as he was considered to be unique and more than just another drone. It is also concievable that she still considers the 'Descent' Borg part of the collective and are simply malfunctioning drones that needed to be recovered; as was seen in "Survival Instinct" * Magnus Hansen, Seven of Nine's father, presumably dies when the Queen's ship explodes at the end. It is not known whether or not he remained on the Queen's ship when it gave chase of Voyager. * The wide shot of the Delta Flyer being retrofitted with the transwarp coil is a re-use of the shot from . * Some have speculated that Seven was going to be groomed to become a replacement as a Borg Queen, upon the current queen’s death, given her state of “individuality” but still having her connection to the collective. Episode Cuts * This episode originally aired as a feature length episode that was later broken up into 2 parts for reruns in syndication. * This episode is the second of only three feature length episodes that are not series pilots or finales within all the Star Trek series. The first was the Deep Space Nine fourth season episode and the third was the Voyager seventh season episode . Awards *This episode won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Trek nearly swept the category that year. Also nominated were and . Links and References Guest Stars * Susanna Thompson as the Borg Queen * Kirk Baily as Magnus Hansen * Laura Stepp as Erin Hansen * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman Co-Stars * Katelin Petersen as Annika * Eric Cadora as Alien * Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Unknown actors as ** "Bill" ** "Junior" ** "Needle Fingers" ** Three of Five References Alixia; assimilation; assimilation chamber; asteroid field; auto-regeneration unit; bio-dampener; biogenic charge; biomolecular scanner; Borg; Borg Collective; Borg cube; Borg diamond; Borg drone; Borg probe; Borg scout ship (Borg sphere); camouflage; class 2 shuttlecraft; class 5 probe; compression phaser rifle; cybernetic; data node; Delta Flyer; dilithium; dinosaur; dispersal field; Earth; exobiologist; exo-plating; Ferengi; field regulator; field notes, USS Raven; Fort Knox; Grid 325; Grid 532; holo-image; human; Intrepid class; interplexing beacon; ion storm; kiloton; Ktarian; Ktarian beer; laser scalpel; medical repair drone; megawatt; metric ton; micro-suture; money; motion sickness; multi-adaptive shielding; museum; nanoprobe; nanoprobe virus; neural transceiver; New World Economy; ocular implant; Operation Fort Knox; pattern enhancer; phaser pulse; plasma conduit; polytrinic alloy; power node; Romulan Neutral Zone; servo-armature; shield generator; spatial charge; Species 125; Species 5618; Species 6961; Species 10026; subdermal probe; tactical drone; teracochrane; teradyne; teraquad; tractor pulse; transpectral analysis; transwarp; transwarp coil; transwarp conduit; triquantum wave; tritanium; Unicomplex; Unimatrix 01; Unimatrix 424; United States dollar; Wildman, Samantha |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I es:Dark Frontier fr:Dark Frontier, Part 1 nl:Dark Frontier